


Why Arthur Loves The Snow

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [42]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MJN gets snowed it. Arthur doesn't mind one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Arthur Loves The Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Written during Fandot Creativity Night  
> Prompt: snowed in
> 
> Characters are John Finnemore's. I only play with them.

Arthur loved the snow! He always had, and always would. Ever since he was a little boy, he had loved playing in the snow, making angels and snowmen. He was never that fond of snowball fights, though, but that didn’t keep him from loving the snow and everything about it. More times than he could remember, Carolyn would have to go outside and fetch him so he wouldn’t get hypothermia.

Yes Arthur was almost thirty, but he still loved the snow, even if most of the people around him didn’t. I understood that the snow sometimes made it difficult to fly, and therefore made Mum and Skip a bit upset, and sometimes roads were closed because of it, and Douglas couldn’t get to where he wanted, but still Arthur loved it.

He especially loved it tonight. His Mum was at home and Douglas was asleep in his own room. They were all supposed to be back in Fitton right now, but the snow had told them that tonight they were staying an extra night here in Scotland, and Arthur had taken that as a sign that he should finally ask Skip if they could be proper boyfriends instead of just snogging in their shared hotel rooms every now and then. And the snow had been right! It _was_ the right time to ask, because now he and Skip were sitting in front of the fire, arms wrapped around each other and it was the best night Arthur had ever had.

And it was all thanks to the snow.


End file.
